Highschool, need I say more?
by Falconeyes
Summary: Great, I just moved to a new school and already im in trouble. But it is behind the scenes this time. My new boyfriend is in the most powerfull gang, and my best friend is in the enemy gang. Lets just say, It is Highschool. Need I say more? SasuxOcxDei
1. Bus Ride

**Yayz! I have another story!**

**Go ahead, shoot me for my idiocy of not making more chapters to my existing ones. . . I swear I will write in No Giving Up once I haveenough muse for that story! I am bad at stuff when the plot isn't moving. Dx**

**Anyways, I broke new ground. I used to be against these high school stories, but now I am actually writing one. Well, hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter One

Bus Ride

_Beep Beep Beep!_

I groaned from under my warm cocoon of blankets. It wasn't time for school already was it? I sat up and glared at my alarm clock, which was still beeping constantly. I reached over and turned it off before lying back down. As usual, I gained nothing from it, so I swung my feet over the side of the bed.

Oh yeah, you might be wondering who I am. My names Katie, nice to meet ya.

I looked around to see that where I thought my dresser would be, there was a desk, and of course not to forget the ancient computer that sat on top of it. I blinked in confusion for a couple seconds before it clicked. Oh yeah, I moved two days ago . . . man I'm slow.

Yeah, now all the details began to set in.

My dad had just graduated from college where he had been learning how to become a language teacher. Why he had focused on Japanese I had no clue. Maybe it was because of mom, she had been Japanese, or at least that's what I think since I look Japanese. I doubt that would come from dad, especially since he was full blood American. Heck his ancestors might have been original colonists or somthin'. Anyways, back to why I was here. Yeah, dad taught English to Japanese people and Japanese to English people. He searched awhile for the 'perfect job' before choosing this place. Smack dab in the middle of the big city. Ok, it was in the suburbs, but it was damn close to smack dab in the middle of the big city.

I ran over to my dresser and pulled out the days clothes. I had also recently learned I had worn my clothes to bed. I quickly changed out of those and into my ensemble for the day. Walking over to the mirror, I quickly looked myself over. My loose fitting, black, baggy jeans were held up by a silver belt, 

and my short sleeved shirt was white with several white flowers twining around each other, in a diagonal pattern across the front of the shirt. However, her long brown hair was still a rat's nest.

Sighing, I got out my brush and pulled it though the tangle. I winced as it pulled out my scalp. I pulled it into a high pony tail, leaving one lone, long bang hanging over the right side of my face. Nodding my approval, I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I said automatically as I entered the kitchen/dining room.

"Hello Kate!" he responded cheerfully before taking a sip of coffee. I walked over to the counter, about to routinely grab a cereal box before I stopped. Instead of the normal dirty dishes that littered the counter, there was a box of doughnuts and some bagels.

"Dad, why?" I asked, at a loss for words.

He frowned, "Do you not like them? I wanted you to have a good first day and so I got some better food for breakfast. If you don't like it-"

"No dad, I love it! It's really awesome!" I smiled before running over to the dining room and hugging him. Heh, doughnuts, they could make a whole morning brighter with their sugary goodness. He smiled and patted my back before I let go and ran off to the doughnuts. He seemed obviously pleased I was excited. Heck, usually in the morning I would be. . . angry for lack of a better description.

Grabbing a doughnut, I started munching on it while I walked over to the clock. My eyes widened when I saw the time.

"Damn! The bus is gonna come in second!" I yelled before grabbing a doughnut and my backpack before I ran out the door.

I ran up the broken sidewalk, squashed together houses to each of my sides. My feet flew as I tried to make it in time to the stop, which was about a minute from my house if I had just walked. I mentally sighed, why did it have to be so far away? I turned a corner and rushed to the bus, which was just making it there. I slowed down to the stop and waited for the looming thing to open its doors. I took to note the other people there.

There were two girls, and three boys. None of the boys were really that interesting (though one did wear a spiky ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple). However one girl, a blond, had about the same hairstyle as mine, only it has higher up on her head. Also her hair was freakin long! It reached down to her butt, even when it was arranged in the way it was! The other was even stranger. Her short hair was _pink. _You heard right, her hair, which was just above shoulder length, was as pink as bubblegum. I didn't really have time to pay attention to anything else, for the bus was here. I got on, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

I sat down in the back, looking out the window. The two girls I had mentioned earlier sat down around the middle, and the other boys scattered about the bus. A few minutes past, and one by one, groups of teens got on. Though most looked kind of normal, some were weird. The girl from before wasn't the only one with weird hair colors, there were various people with blue or purple hair, one with blood red hair, and ever two kids with white-ish eyes! This place, I could already tell, was weird.

We were really in the inner city now. High rises of the business word could be seen in the distance, and tall apartment complexes flagged either side of the street. I gulped. I was accustomed to a small town, and having the tallest building there being three stories high. I tried to keep myself calm though. I had been in the city before; it just must be nervousness from the first day in a new school.

From the back, I could see a few more students get on the bus. All of them were boys, and only one even looked relatively my age. His hair was also weird. Also, his eyes were onyx. I shrugged it off and continued to stare out the window. The bus got increasingly loud, and there were a few squeals and/or giggles from a few rows in front of me, where I _knew_ pinky was sitting.

"You're in my seat," said a bored voice from beside me, I looked over to see the same, onyx eyes boy I had briefly glanced at before. He nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets. He wore baggy black jeans and a black shirt. Color obsessed much? I raised an eyebrow. The bus had grown a bit quieter, and I could almost feel the stares people were giving us.

"I don't think this bus has assigned seats, and there is one right across the aisle. Sit there, I have already sat down in this spot, yeah" I responded, pointing to the said seat. More silence from around us. I swear that for some reason, no one was talking now. He just raised an eyebrow before taking a seat on the other side, saying nothing more and looking out the window.

Great, even more silence. God, what was so interesting to these people? I too looked out the window, hoping soon that the stares would no longer be directed at me and that they would go back to their talking. And soon enough, they did. A few at a time, more and more people began to chat, until the bus was noisy again. Ok perhaps I had liked the silence better.

Finally, we got there. Teens rushed off the bus, egger to get to the halls and talk to their friends. The guy that had sat beside me was gone already. How could he be in a hurry and seem to not care at the same time? Pushing the thought out of my mind, I got off and looked to face my new high school. It was read brick and four stories tall. Rather odd for a school. Maybe it was built tall to make up for the space the many apartment buildings took away.

Building up courage, it walked inside, relieved to see that the office was right by the front door. No wandering around for me today!

I smiled and walked up to the front desk and the receptionist.

"Hi, um, I'm Katie Kimberson and I'm the new student," I said, trying to sound pleasant. I usually failed in that department, but it worked against adults normally. The lady at the front desk looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Shizune," she said, pointing to a nameplate before picking up a piece of paper and handing it to me, "This is your schedule, now don't be late!" I smiled again, trying to look friendly before I made my way out. Right before I closed the door, I heard Shizune mumble "Good luck . . ."


	2. First Day

****

Yay! I have a review already! Thanks to the person who reviewed (Im sooo sorry I cant put your name up. Dx My computer has awefull connection and I cant open up more than one window at a time.) and anyone else who reads please review also.

* * *

Chapter two

First Day

I raised an eyebrow at what the receptionist (Shizune was it? Damn I'm bad with names,) said before I left. Good luck? Now my suspicions were raised to an even higher level. Well it was freshman year in high school; maybe they had a problem with bullies here? Shrugging, I went to my assigned locker and began to stuff my crap into it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see another girl coming up. I had just finished stuffing the said crap into my locker and turned around to see who it was.

The girl looked about my age. Her brown hair fell over her ears, and bangs hung over her forehead, also her eyes were a dark blue. Yes! A person with normal features! I looked at her outfit now that I knew she was actually normal. She wore black shorts and a white tank top with a picture of a broken heart on it. She wore the same colors as me . . . and had the same hair and eye color. Awkward much? The girl only raised an eyebrow.

"Are you new? You don't look familiar, and you aren't wearing a headband," she commented, looking me over.

"Eh, yeah. And who are you exactly?" I asked.

"The name's Rika. Who are you? " she asked, starting to put stuff into her locker, which was right beside mine.

"Um, I'm Katie, yeah," I responded, getting up with a small stack in my hands. I glanced quickly at my schedule. Ok, for homeroom, I had someone named Anko. Alright, I guess I'll go there first. "Eh, Bye," I waved to Rika. She shrugged and continued getting her stuff.

What was the stuff she was talking about headbands? Looking around, I could see that most of the students did wear a band of cloth, most going over their foreheads. I blinked, taking in the symbols 

on each one. There were weird squiggly leaves, puddles, a gourd or something, lines, god what was going on here?

Shaking the thoughts out of my mind, I opened the door and walked into my homeroom. I walked over to a seat in the back and set down my books. I put my elbows on the table and sighed. This would probably be a long day.

"Hey! You're the girl from the bus stop!" piped a happy voice. The day just gained some length. I turned around to see pinky standing by the door waving at me. She danced gracefully over to me seat and leaned down to my level.

"Um, Hi?" I said somewhat confused by her enthusiasm.

"Hello! My name is Sakura, I saw you earlier today at the bus stop. So you're the new student huh, the whole schools been buzzing about it! Oh, what's your name?" she asked, chattering so fast it was hard for me to concentrate on what she was saying. I looked down at her clothes. She wore a hot pink over shirt that stooped right about her bellybutton; pink petals covered the left side of the shirt. She has a white undershirt that covered the rest of her torso. She wore really short white shorts that were covered by a longer, overskirt? I had no clue what to call it really. Well, the overskirt thing was pink do. Damn, was everyone in this school color obsessed?

"I'm, Katie . . . yeah," I murmured, raising an eyebrow. That's when I noticed her headband. Everyone had one of these things! It was behind her bangs, mostly covered up by hair. Still I could spot a stitched in symbol of a leaf on it.

"Nice to meet you Katie! Mind if I show you around for the day? It would be much easier than just doing it yourself!" she smiled, still being overly happy. I did _not_ want to hang with her all day. But, then again, it would be easier.

"Alright!" I chimed, making fun of her always happy voice. She just smiled and sat down right next to me. Was she dumb or something? I made fun of her, and she just smiled. God I hate preps. Shaking my head, I looked over to the board and waited through the class.

--

Class was finally over. Crap, I had to talk to Pinky (even though I know her name, I prefer this one,) again. As soon as the bell rand she ran from her desk over to mine. She grabbed up my schedule and scanned over it.

"Sweet! We have almost all the same classes! Oh! Next is Japanese! Ino is in that one!" she squealed while pulling me out of my seat. I quickly snatched my stuff and followed her. I expected her to hurry, what with as much enthusiasm she was showing. But no. We were hurrying one second, and then she would see a friend, squeal, drag me over to them, introduce me, and then run off again. This happened about eleven times before we actually made it inside the class, where she promptly sat me down beside her seat. I just blinked and stayed quiet the whole time. Then the other girl I had seen earlier today came into the classroom.

"Ino!" Pinky yelled, running over to her.

"Hey Sakura! Hey isn't that, like, the girl from the bus stop this morning?" Ino asked, pointing at me. Why did they act like I wasn't there?

"Yeah, that's Katie. She is really cool. A bit quiet though, I think she would really get along with Hinata," smiled Pinky. Ino nodded before walking over to my desk. She lowered her face until it was level with mine. I blinked.

"Uh, hi?" I said, a bit unsure. Ino bit her bottom lip before standing fully again and looking down at me.

"I don't like your hair, it's too like mine. But, I'll let it slide since the bang is on the other side of your face," she said, slightly flicking the piece of hair in front of my face. I flinched. Ok, I totally hated her.

"Ino! That's not nice!" Pinky argued with a giggle. What the hell? Ugh, why did I say yes to _Sakura? _I sighed and looked over the class before Pinky tapped my shoulder again. "Hey, there is still a lot of time before the bell rings, want me to show you stuff?"

"Uh, sure, whatever," I responded, not looking at her. She just smiled and started pointing out stuff. I let my mind wander as she chattered on about the various Japanese things about the room.

"… and that's our teacher Kakashi! He is really awesome and he lets us do whatever while he reads his dumb pervy books," she continued, pointing at a gray haired man at the front of the room, with his face stuck into the said pervy book. I raised an eyebrow. I had a pervert for a teacher. Great . . .

"Oh and over there is Sasuke Uchiha! He is the essence of cool, and he is so hot!" she ended with a dreamy sigh. I looked over to where she was pointing to see the guy that confronted me on the bus this morning. I tilted my head slightly and looked him over. Finally, after a pause in which I was sizing him up, I replied.

"His hair looks like a ducks ass," I stated bluntly. Sakura's eyes widened and Ino looked at me in shock. What? It was the truth.

"Well, it looks like a very _hot_ ducks . . . butt," commented Sakura after a second. I looked at her like she was crazy. Did she know what she just said? God, she _is_ dumb. Ino suddenly looked at me and smiled.

"I bet you're wondering about the headbands," she laughed.

"Yeah I've been wondering that for about the past hour now," I said nonchalantly. She only rolled her eyes and began explaining.

"Ok see, the headbands represent- " she was cut off by the bell and both of the two girls sat down, flanking me. I shrank in my seat. Damnit! I wanted to hear what those were about! Sighing, I waited for the class to be over, silently brooding as I listened to Kakashi.

* * *

**I actually dont think sasukes hair looks like a ducks but. It is just spiky. xD. Yes, I am a sasuke fangirl, but it is always fun to poke at your favourite's bad traits!**

**Review please! :D**

* * *


	3. Idiot duckbutthead

**I. Am. So. Sorry.**

**I am gone for like, all of summer, and all you get is a 615 word chapter. Writers black sucks. I think I need school to write, wierd isn't it? **

**Well, this is all I have for you. Again, I'm sorry. . . . Um. yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Idiot duck butt head.

I jumped in surprise as the bell rang unexpectedly. That class was interesting, but still it was way too long. Scowling at my idiocy for being a critic for classes (and assuming one would be fun), I got out of my seat. Half the class was already out the door. Ino and Sakura were chatting until they saw a friend and dashed out. Sighing in relief, I picked up my stuff and started out the door until someone tapped my shoulder.

I sighed. Not ANOTHER person I would have the 'pleasure' to meet today. I turned with a fake, pleasant look in my eyes and a smile. It instantly vanished and a glare replaced it. "What do you want?" I asked, my words dripping with venom. Sasuke stood in front of me casually. His cold, (wait, is that curiosity in there too?), stare looked straight into my glare. I blinked. He withstood my glare, wow, good for duckbutt.

"Today on the bus . . . . Why did you stand up to me?" he asked, looking down (I hate being short . . .) at me. I in turn looked up (Read the previous note,), and reinstalled my glare.

"Because you were being an ass," I said, folding my arms. He blinked before smirking, his eyes less cold (but still cold . . . meh.). He looked over my shoulder and them before scowling.

"Why are you hanging out with _Sakura_?" He asked in disgust. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I had no reason, I almost smacked my forehead. That was stupid. Wasn't it clear I had none if I was constantly dissing her (even though she had no clue I was because she was dim.)? Sasuke looked down at me with a bemused expression. "Would you mind hanging with me instead? It would give you a perfectly good reason to stay away from her." He offered, staying calm. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

"Why do you want me too?" I questioned. Was this what Sasuke was always like? For some reason, I doubted that. Why was he so interested in me? Sasuke sighed after I asked the question. He looked over at Sakura, Ino, and some other random girls.

"You're one of the only girls that doesn't swoon all over me. It gets extremely annoying if every day there is a _different_ girl begging to go out with you," he said dully. Ok, that made sense. Attention_ did _suck. He looked up at the clock and sighed. "You better go; the bell will ring in a sec . . ." he said, picking his book off the desk where he set it during our talk. I looked behind me to were Sakura had been. One problem, she wasn't there.

"What the hell? That idiotic pink haired," I saw a teacher looking at me, "pregnant dog . . . ditched me!!" I yelled in frustration. I groaned. Now I would have to do everything in one minute, without a guide. I looked down at my schedule. But . . . it wasn't . . . there? I looked behind me to see Sasuke looking over it. I twitched. I didn't hear him take it. Or see, or feel, what?

Sasuke looked up and handed me back my list. I looked at him questioningly. "I'll show you to your next class, Sakura isn't in that one anyways," he said pulling me out of the room by my wrist. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stop touching me," I said jerking my hand away. He nodded and looked away, letting go. Humph, even if he was better than I thought, he was still an idiot duck-butt-head.

* * *

**CURSE YOU LENGTH -cough- anyways, I hope the quality is good enough to make up for the shortness. :)**

**Ill try and get more chapters out soon!**

**My tab key isn't working. . .**


End file.
